Blink and She's Gone
by cleria
Summary: Ada resolves her anger, pushing it back down. "Listen, do you know how many American agents have seen me? And even know my name?" The silence crackles. "Then become someone else."


Ada would be a dirty liar (not that she isn't already, she would just be more of one) if she said she had never considered it.

With 'it' meaning to just let Chris and the boy named Piers deal with Carla, setting Ada free from her current life. It was very tempting to let Carla Radames take the fall for Ada Wong. If it had happened then maybe she would be in a resort somewhere, using her real name and sipping a pineapple smoothie.

She's not though. In fact she's sitting in bar, specifically, a bar in Europe. Her mission having ended, she had decided to get another soon after. The faster she preoccupies herself the faster she can reassure herself that her lifestyle was fulfilling. She twirls a straw in her drink as she waits for a call from her benefactor.

Ada isn't an idiot. She knows full and well what life she was stepping into when she shot a gun for the first time.

In fact, she can still remember her clammy hands as she gripped the pistol tight. She was shaking as her partner screamed for her to shoot, she did of course, but her own scream mingled with the victim's. Her partner had brushed her off at first but later had given her a look she didn't understand at the time, but now knows all too well. "Sorry kid." He had grumbled, taking the gun from her hands.

Ada sucks in a breath and leans back in her seat, her hand going for the chiming phone in her pocket. Another day, another job. Not that Ada cares. Well she doesn't, not until she sees the coordinates.

"America?" Ada spits out to the benefactor on the other side of the line. "After I was just on their high priority list of people to kill?" The pause she receives festers for minute before she receives a reply.

"Ah, but it wasn't you Ada, they know that. They wouldn't expect another infiltration, especially not by you." Ada bites her tongue to keep from screaming at him. It's still a terrible idea, there are too many people that would recognize her in America.

Ada resolves her anger, pushing it back down. "Listen, do you know how many American agents have seen me? And even know my name?"

The silence crackles.

"Then become someone else."

Ada Wong cannot remember the last time she genuinely felt nervous or scared. She has faced zombies, monsters, and so many more yet . . . the bold letters of the name on her I.D. card are making her heart gallop.

Irene Wang.

That's her now and she can say that she really hates reliving the loss of her original name. It makes her feel _powerless_ and there isn't anything Ada hates more than that. She knows in the back of her mind that she couldn't stay as Ada after what happened.

Irene Wang is a Chinese-American born in the western United States, she was born into a moderately wealthy family that has ties to the government. Irene has long black hair and dark brown, almost black eyes.

Irene Wang is not Ada Wong. At least that's what Ada has to keep telling herself as she shifts through the crowd. She's looking for her target specifically, a wealthy man that owns a small production company. She finds him soon enough, spotting a fancy Italian suit and a bald patch.

"Oh, excuse me," Her glossed lips slide into a smile as she bumps into the short man purposely. Smoothing down her emerald green dress, she extends a gloved hand. The material of her dress clings to her skin as she shifts, chatting with the man she intended to kill.

She feels eyes burning into her back and turns briefly, locking eyes with a familiar brunette woman. She whips her head back, snapping her gaze from Helen Harper. It was better her attending than Leon but it doesn't stop the sense of danger that invades her senses.

"Shall we go somewhere more private to speak about business matters?" Ada says silkily. "My parent's company might be willing to sell." The man nods, setting his champagne glass down to follow Ada.

"Miss Irene, I must say that this could be a big opportunity for our companies." Ada closes the door as he enters and nods.

"I don't quite think so." Ada smiles gently, fully aware of how much of a con artist this man was. At least to her clients he was. "Your last client wasn't too happy." He pales and Ada's expression does nothing to change.

The man simply rolls his eyes. "You're not the first one to be angry about this," He looks pointedly at Ada. "This intimidation doesn't wor-" He was interrupted by his own garble and silence.

Ada lowers her pistol slowly. A bitter taste reminds her that this is Irene's first job complete and that Ada's career is over from this point on.

She's caught by Helena Harper on the way out even though Ada knows full and well that she could've avoided her. "Ada?" Helena hisses lowly, grabbing her arm and dragging her to the other side of the room.

Ada looks at the woman blankly. "You have the wrong person." The words are sour in her mouth.

"Ada, where is the chairman?" Helena's tone is more hurried. Ada narrows her eyes and yanks her arm from Helena's grasp.

"I'm _not_ Ada, you must have the wrong person." Ada pulls a fake look of confusion and pulls out her I.D from her clasp. Helena's face morphs into confusion and it was obvious her doubt was still remaining. Ada mutters a soft sorry and makes her exit from the building as quick as she can.

Her next mission is in Serbia and she executes it flawlessly, slowly but surely gaining a reputation for Irene. Ada has been known as dead for a year now yet people still seek her out. They look for scraps that don't exist, like into Ada's bank account, into her old contractor, and even video footage of her during previous missions.

Ada wouldn't necessarily mind if it weren't for one of the many people search for her. Her fingers tighten around her glass filled with water when she hears the name of the man searching for her from her benefactor. "He's in Serbia, hot on your trail."

Leon Kennedy should just give up, she thinks as the door of the diner opens. Ada doesn't look up but she can feel his gaze on her and soon there is someone sitting in the seat across from hers. Her throat is closing up and she isn't sure she can reply when he speaks first.

"Do you know the trouble I went through to find you?" Ada takes a sip from her cup of water, trying to relieve her dry mouth. She can see Leon's fist clench from the corner of her eye. "I'm in Serbia for God's sake, just give me answers."

Ada frowns and finally looks up. "What answers? Ada is dead. She can't give you any." She locks her eyes with him, her glare intensifying. Leon's face flushes with anger and she feels some satisfaction.

"Tell me." He whispers harshly. "Did anyone matter to you? Civilians, family, or even me? Or did you just not care? You have crimes to atone for." Pain slices through Ada's chest and she suddenly feels melancholy. She leans her head back and takes a deep breath to calm her sudden emotional spike.

"You didn't understand her profession at all." Ada words come out as a whisper as she slides out of the booth. "Let her rest in peace." Exhaling deeply, Ada takes a step forward before looking back over her shoulder. "Don't forget her Leon." She leaves then and Leon doesn't bother to follow her.

It's time to start over.

 **A/N: just a drabblish thing i wrote, mainly because writing about emotionally conflicted spies/assassins is fun? Feel free to correct me on the different surname i gave ada, i believe its another romanization of Wong?**


End file.
